Feelings left Unrevealed
by PunkyMonkeyx0x0
Summary: After two and a half years in Paris, Bianca is returns to Pine Valley, triggering some emotions within Maggie.One shot.


**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic! Pretty much self-explanatory. Only in my story, Maggie never went to Paris with Bianca, and Bianca never got raped, had Miranda, etc. She pretty much just went to France to get Fusion going over in Europe. Bianca didn't meet Lena until she got to France. AND Maggie didn't discover her feelings until recently.Get it? Got it? Good. Anything italicized represents thoughts, just to let you know. Read and comment. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer thingy(lol):**I don't own All My Children, the characters Maggie and Bianca, or the song lyrics by Evanscence, obviously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie was feeling impatient as she paced around the waiting area of the airport. She could hardly believe it. Bianca was finally coming back to Pine Valley, after two and half years, which seemed to last for an eternity. The two had lost contact for about a year, but soon made up for lost time and started calling one another just about everyday. But phone conversations were nothing compared to the thrill of seeing her friend again, face to face. Then again, Maggie knew exactly why she was full of anxiety more than she should be.

Ever since she got word from Bianca a week ago that she was returning, Maggie had got to thinking about her. As a matter of fact, Bianca had not left Maggie's mind once within the past week, and it soon hit Maggie as to why that was happening. _Oh, god. Not again..._ She thought. She couldn't be. No. It was impossible.

_Quit lying to yourself, Stone. You like her…_She knew that, no matter how much she kept herself in denial, deep down, it was more than possible that she was developing feelings for Bianca. Or perhaps, they were already there and simply surfacing for the first time? Whatever the case was, Bianca could never know about it. Maggie had dealt with having feelings for a best friend before, and knew that it lead to nothing but trouble. Therefore, she'd just have to find a way to bury these feelings deep within herself. And keep them there.

Prying herself out of her thoughts, Maggie glanced up. And there she was. Bianca, as beautiful and stunning as ever. The girls made their way toward one another, meeting just about half way. "Hey there." Maggie said, attempting to keep her voice steady and calm. "Hey." Bianca replied. It was an awkward moment for the two, seeing as how they hadn't seen each other for a couple of years.

Neither had changed much. Maggie was still the rebellious, but gentle hearted blonde that she had always been. And Bianca, still the dark eyed beauty, sweet as can be.

It took some time for the awkward feeling between them to fade, but once it did, they were acting as if they'd never been apart. Maggie, in the playful mood that she was in, poked Bianca, and received a smile and poke in return. "God, it feels like it's been forever, doesn't?" "Yeah, seems like it." And through the rest of the ride home, small talk was made. Not much of deep conversation, but neither minded. They simply enjoyed the company of the other girl.

"We're here. Home sweet home." Maggie said as they walked into the apartment, tossing her keys on the coffee table and taking off her jacket. Bianca looked around and couldn't help but to smile. "Well, seems like it's still the same as when I left. Untidy with empty pizza boxes and your clothes sprawled all about." Maggie feigned an insulted look. "Excuse me, Miss Montgomery, but I do believe that this was once your home, too. Yah never had a problem with it before." Bianca laughed at the look on Maggie's face. "I never said I minded. On the contrary, Miss Stone, I just love walking in to the smell of your dirty clothing." She sarcastically remarked.

"You know you enjoy it." Maggie winked, and then headed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for her friend, who was far past the point of shivering from the blistering cold outside.

Once it was done, Maggie walked over to the couch and handed the mug to Bianca, who was wrapped tightly in a blanket. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie. What're you up for? No horror though. I don't need you cutting off the blood circulation in my arm." Bianca laughed and then thought for a moment. "Let's watch something…funny. I'm in the mood for a good comedy."

"Alrighty then. Comedy it is." Maggie started rummaging through her collection of DVDs, and finally came upon her newest addition to the pile. "How about this?" she asked, tossing the case onto Bianca's lap. "Sounds good. But wait, didn't this JUST come out in theatres? How'd you manage to snag this?" A mischievous grin crept across Maggie's face. "I have my ways."

She popped in the movie and sat closely to Bianca. But the movie…well, that was the last thing on Maggie's mind at that moment. Occasionally, she'd steal a glance, and observed features on Bianca that she had never seemed to notice two and half years ago. Like her eyes. Maggie had always known that Bianca had the gentlest, deepest, and darkest eyes, but it wasn't until now that she realized how beautiful they were. And her smile. That smile could make anyone's heart melt. Everything about Bianca was simply…perfection.

Maggie found herself imagining how amazing things would be if Bianca felt the same for her. She could see herself holding Bianca in her arms, playing with her hair, giving her gentle kisses, and them sharing all their cherished memories together. The thought tortured her, but she couldn't stop that visualization from running through her mind.

Maggie, apparently, was so wrapped up in her daydreaming, that when she finally did snap out of it, the movie was practically finished. "Wow, that was so hilarious." Bianca said, eyes teary from all the laughing she had been doing. Maggie, not wanting her to notice she hadn't been paying attention, agreed.

But Maggie could read some sort of saddened expression in Bianca's eyes, despite the smile and laughter. "Bianca, is something wrong?" Bianca's smile slowly faded, and she let out a sigh, but quickly tried to change the subject, mumbling something about the movie. "Bianca, stop beating around the bush. What's bothering you?" She sighed again. She knew for a fact Maggie wouldn't stop prying until she got an answer.

"Remember how I told you about Lena?" Maggie nodded, the name causing her to tighten her jaw. She despised Lena. Oh, she despised her greatly. Bianca had met Lena when she moved to Paris, and in the past year, the two were as close as could be. Recently, though, Bianca had developed quite a liking to Lena, but was too afraid to confess it to her.

"Yeah…what's been up with you two?" Although Maggie really didn't want to hear it.

"Well, I don't know anymore. I mean…it's almost as if she's been ignoring me lately. Just the other day, I saw her passing by on the street, and I wanted to tell her about how I was coming back here for a while. But before I could even open my mouth, she had walked past me, as if I wasn't even there. She looked me straight in the eye, too. But still kept walking…" This made Maggie's blood boil. At that moment, she wanted to rip that woman into pieces. "I don't know…maybe I just annoy her." Maggie put a finger to Bianca's lips. "No. That's not possible Bianca. Don't say that. Lena is just too damn blind to see that she has made contact with the most awesome girl ever. And she's passing it up. Trust me, Bianca. She's not worth feeling bad for." Bianca smiled. "Thanks Maggie." They embraced in a hug, in which Maggie savored the moment. But it was a bittersweet thing for Maggie. It was a friendly hug, and nothing more.

Somehow, Maggie knew that deep down, all she'd ever be to Bianca was just a good friend, and nothing more. Then again, she'd never be any less, so she couldn't complain. But it still hurt to realize something like that.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Good night Maggie." Bianca yawned, a tiredly shuffled her way to her bedroom. Maggie laid back against the couch, closing her eyes, and trying to sort out the catastrophe the was forming in her mind.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself, not quite sure what was going on within her anymore. _She's been my best friend for god knows how long. And now, we finally see each other after a few years and I'm suddenly falling for her? This just can't be right…_She just couldn't figure out this complicated mess that her emotions had become. But there was one thing she knew, and that was that she longed for more than just a friendship with Bianca. And it killed her to know that she could never tell her that truth.

Maggie looked at the time, and, realizing how late it was, she soon made her way to her bedroom. But passing by Bianca's door, she couldn't resist the temptation to look in. Bianca had her back faced to the door, sleeping soundly like an angel. Maggie walked up to the bed, observing how beautiful Bianca looked, distinguishing her features in the pale moonlight. A tear escaped Maggie's eye. "You'll never be mine…" She said in a barely audible whisper. Maggie bent down slowly, placing a light kiss on Bianca's cheek. "But that'll never change how I feel about you…"

**How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
I lived through you, you looked through me  
Oh, solitude  
Still with me only you  
Oh, solitude  
I can't stay away from you  
How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone but me?**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** Those lyrics **WERE NOT** written by me. They are part of a song called Solitude by the band Evanscence.

**Yeah, this one kind of sucked. So, I could use a bit of criticism. No rude comments, though, please. I'm not too good with one shots, but I had to start off somewhere I suppose. I usually make my stories longer and more detailed. Anyways, please, tell me what you honestly thought about it, make suggestions if you have them, and I'll definitely try to improve my next one. )**


End file.
